Society Sucks
by Love-Converse0015
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS UP! READ! Sorry for the delay. I've just been really busy with school. Please R&R. I wanna know if I should keep Cedric alive? Let me know in your review! Thanks. LoveConverse
1. Chapter 1

The sweat was close to dripping off of both the boys as they continued in their lovemaking. The older boy glided his hands expertly over Harry's chest making him shudder and moan softly in pleasure.

"Potter!" Shouted an extremely annoyed Professor Snape.

"Yes sir?" Answered an embarrassed 4th year that was blushing slightly.

"Next time you will do well to remember not to daydream in my class. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor!"

Half of the Potions class moaned in displeasure toward Harry who was completely involved in trying to keep his mind off of a certain 7th year. He couldn't understand why he was thinking about him this way. It just wasn't right. He was always raised that being gay was wrong, distasteful, and downright disgusting. But every time he convinced himself not to think that way, those beautiful grey eyes would find a way to weave their selves back into his mind, begging for a reason to be remembered. Then the daydreams would come back, and if Harry was in Potions then that would cause another twenty-five points lost.

Noticing a certain Draco Malfoy smirking at him from the other desk beside him, Harry became annoyed and flashed a rude hand gesture to the boy behind the Professor's back.

Realizing that he was able to concentrate, although it might not be for to long, Harry started listening to Snape, not as intently as he should've though. Then unexpectedly a note came toward Harry from Draco's direction. Now his concentration was extinguished and replaced with pure anger as he opened the note which read:

_I don't know whom you are thinking of, but I know it is someone. After our little fling last year I should hope it is me you are thinking about now shouldn't I? But that's right. You believe that being gay is disgusting and you just passed off the moments as not important and a mental breakdown/ stress reliever. But let me tell you Harry Potter, that as soon as I find out who you are oh so fond of I will be sure that not only he knows, but the entire school as well._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry clenched his fists in anger so tightly that he almost drew blood on himself. Oh how he wished that Draco would some how disappear and never be heard from again. If Draco knew whom Harry was constantly thinking about, life itself would become absolutely dreadful!

As Potions class came to an end, Harry exited as fast as he could, leaving a slightly worried Hermione and an oblivious Ron behind him, on his way to Gryffindor Tower.

When suddenly his body made impact with something tall, strong and obviously handsome. Harry could feel his face turning red from embarrassment as he made contact with the one and only Cedric Diggory.

Cedric looked at Harry and blushed a little. It was almost like clockwork. Cedric was thinking about Harry almost the very second that they ran into each other. But of course, Harry couldn't know about that.

There was an awkward silence before Harry mumbled an apology and went darting off down the hall towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry collapsed on his bed almost instantly thinking about Cedric, and inwardly scolding himself about his apology. Why was he thinking about Cedric Diggory this way? And even if Harry was gay, which he was certaintly wondering at this point, there was no way that Cedric was. And if Cedric knew, Harry argued with himself, there is no chance that he would actually want to date Harry.

At this point a completely breathless Seamus came busting into the boys dormitory apparently excited that he had found Harry.

"Why are you up here? They are going to announce the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament in the Great Hall in about 7 minutes! Hurry!!" And with that Seamus went darting down the stairs and out the portrait before Harry could even realize what he was talking about.

The Triwizard Tournament, of course! Today was the day that Dumbledore was going to announce the Champions. Harry thought with almost remorse to the day that Dumbledore said that the Triwizard Tournament was going to be held at Hogwarts. Harry had wanted to enter it but when Dumbledore said you had to be 17 or older, his chances were ruined.

Harry entered the Great Hall as Dumbledore yelled "Viktor Krum!" for the Durmstrang's Champion. As Harry sat down the name Fleur Delaucaur was shouted out. Then with a pang in his heart, Harry heard the final name. "Cedric Diggory!" It was almost as if his heart was practically ripped out of his chest when this name was said.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said. Harry rose from his seat with shock. "Harry Potter?!" He sat down again, trying to hide from Dumbledores wondering eyes. "HARRY POTTER!" And with this Hermione pushed Harry with such a force that Harry was surprised and a little thrown off balance. As he walked through the Great Hall towards Dumbledore he noted the many faces of friends or aquatinces now riddled with anger. Dumbledore showed him to a room behind the Professor's table and as Harry entered he thought he saw Cedric smiling at him. But could that also possibly be worry in his eyes?

* * *

After everything was said that night, and Harry was on his way back to the common room to tell Ron and Hermione that he was indeed forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a shadow. Harry continued walking increasing his pace a little. When suddenly none other then Cedric Diggory popped out in front of Harry, slipping a hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't scream, Cedric pulled Harry over to the shadows of the corridor. Then without any reason and out of pure surprise, Cedric replaced his hand over Harry's mouth, with his mouth. Harry was so surprised at first that he didn't know how to react and just stood there letting Cedric's mouth work against his own. Then it was as if by "magic" Harry suddenly snapped back to reality and realized that this was what he had wanted for a very long time. He moaned a little and then kissed back. After a little while of this, Cedric pulled away from Harry and looked at him in the eyes.

"Well that was a surprise for me. I thought for sure once you had regained your thought composure you would've cursed me. But you didn't. Well now you, Harry Potter, know my secret. I'm gay and I'm crushing on you." Said Cedric with so much dignity in his voice that Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Cedric. I know that you are serious. But aren't you worried that people will find out? And what they will say? And why would I curse you? You see, I myself have been wondering about my sexuality for a while. But I think that you just cleared all that up for me." Harry smiled at himself and laughed inwardly at how much better he felt after his kiss with Cedric and being able to vent like so.

"Well you see." Began Cedric, "I've actually been crushing on you since last year. I've always known that I was gay. I just didn't know how society would take it. There are a few who know. And a lot who don't, apparently. And of course what would they do? There is no guarantee that they wouldn't care. Naturally with the way that humanity is these days, it's just not right. Or at least, that's what people think." He finished, now almost furious with civilization in general.

"I completely understand. My whole life I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle that being gay was completely wrong and vile. But after tonight, I think I've changed my mind." Harry whispered quietly as he leaned into Cedric's mouth and captured it softly.

After a few moments of another kiss, Harry pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Asked a confused Cedric.

"Well it's not everyday I go around, snogging 7th year boys. Particularly not the most attractive one." Harry said.

"Yea well it's not everyday that my boyfriend is picked for the most dangerous tournament known to the wizarding world!"

Harry must of looked a little taken back at this statement because Cedric started blushing a little and asked, "Well that is…if you'll be my boyfriend?" Cedric stammered.

Harry through his arms around Cedric's neck and whispered, well almost shouted "Of course!"

Cedric laughed a little and then hugged Harry back and smiled. They stood there for a little while until Harry decided that it was time to leave. That he needed to get back to the common room because Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. Knowing Hermione she was most likely worried sick.

"Well who can we tell? Or should we tell anybody? What about Hermione and Ron? They are my best friends. And Hermione, being as smart as she is is bound to figure it out. And they wouldn't tell anybody. I can be sure of that. They have held many secrets for me." Harry stated.

"If you know for sure that they can be trusted. Because if the wrong people find out, it could me the end of more then just our relationship Harry." Cedric said very seriously.

Harry shook his head, and then kindly explained to Cedric that he had to leave. They kissed goodbye and both set off on their separate ways to their common rooms.


	2. Secrets and Astonishment

**"Cedric Diggory is GAY?" Said Hermione with, what Harry thought was, overreaction.**

**"But he dated so many girls! How could he possibly be gay? And you said he is crushing on you?" She shouted, almost a little to loudly for Harry's taste.**

**"Could you keep it down please? I don't want the whole school to know that I am dating the Hufflepuff Hunk!" Harry whispered.**

**"Wait, you guys are dating?! You kind of failed to mention that to me, Harry. And speaking of things not mentioned, you never told me you were gay."**

"**Well I just kind of figured it out myself. And yes, Cedric and I are dating. He said that I could tell you because he knew you could be trusted. He also said that Ron could know, but I think that this may be a bit too much shock at the moment. With him being all pissy because of this whole Triwizard Tournament thing." Said a now slightly angered, slightly confused Harry. This was the type of thing that he should be able to share with his best friend. But of course, he didn't know how Ron would take it. He thought it might be better to wait a while before breaking the news to him. Give him a chance to cool down a bit."**

**"Yes. I guess you're right Harry. I'm just shocked still; I mean Cedric Diggory, gay? It's just not the news I expected." Hermione scooted closer to Harry as she said this. She looked at him with such questioning eyes it made him slightly nervous.**

**"Well your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Ron, until you're ready of course. And remember Harry, if anybody finds out, and they give you shit, you tell them to get their butts over to me to answer any questions they may have." Hermione said with determination.**

**Harry smiled at her and nodded his head. He admired Hermione and respected her much more now that he knew that she was okay with him being gay. He knew that his secret would be safe with her. **

**"Well, this has been highly entertaining and very, informative, but I think that you should turn in now, and so should I. We will talk tomorrow about the Triwizard Tournament and whatnot." Said Hermione as she got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked towards the girls' dormitories.**

**Harry again nodded his head. He was too tired to speak.**

**"Oh. Harry. Answer me this." Said Hermione as she began to ascend the stairs to the dormitories, "Is he a good kisser?" She whispered.**

**Harry laughed and then smiled at her. Hermione must have got his meaning cause she smiled back and continued her ascent up the stairs and to bed.**

**As soon as he reached the door to the boys' dormitories, Harry walked in and collapsed on his bed, the day's events passing through his mind over and over again. His daydream about Cedric, his Potion's Master (which was welcomed with a shudder of disgust), the Goblet of Fire choosing him for the Tournament when he never even entered, and beginning his first real relationship. Sure he had other flings. But he felt that whatever he had with Cedric was going to be different.**

**With that thought Harry drifted off to sleep. **

**The morning began with Ron shaking Harry awake. Ron then mumbled something about Hermione waiting for him downstairs in the common room. She had to tell him something about Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today. And before he even hit the bed Ron was already snoring.**

**Harry smiled at the thought of the Hufflepuff house. Normally he would be a tad disgusted because he always found the Hufflepuffs a little to smart for his taste, but now that he was dating a Hufflepuff Prefect, things were bound to change.**

**Harry quickly showered, dressed, and met Hermione downstairs. She smiled when she saw him coming down the stairs.**

**"We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today." She said in her to smart voice.**

**"Yes and your point being?" Harry asked a little annoyed.**

**"I happened to run into Professor Sprout this morning on my way the Library. She said that you are not doing as well as you could be in Herbology, so she is going to pair you with an older Hufflepuff to help you." Hermione smiled as she said the last part of her sentence.**

**"You didn't!" Exclaimed Harry with excitement rising in his chest.**

**"Of course I did! I explained to Professor Sprout that I thought Cedric was one of the smartest Hufflepuff's and that since you both play Quidditch, you would be able to hit it off pretty good. She is going to talk to both of you about it today. If you and Cedric agree to work together then she will be able to arrange study sessions and all that jazz so you can get your Herbology grade up. Plus she said that Cedric will get better citizenship marks. Not that he needs them or anything, being as nice as he is." Hermione declared with dignity. She was very proud of what she did for her best friend.**

**Harry caught himself and Hermione off guard as he hugged her as tight as he could. He didn't know how he could ever thank her. He knew that study sessions would probably lead to hot make-out sessions, and that was perfectly fine with him.**

**At this moment Draco walked by and saw Harry and Hermione hugging. **

**"Aww. How sweet, the-Boy-Who-Lived-Gay-Wonder and the mudblood. But wait Potter, how will your boyfriend feel about this? Oh wait…that's right. You don't have one. So you have nothing to worry about." Laughed Draco.**

**Hermione pulled away from Harry and walked towards Draco so she was inches from his face and said,**

**"Just so you know Harry does have a boyfriend and your just jealous because it's not you. I'm sorry but Harry isn't into the sneering, greasy haired, distgusting, egotistical, type!" Yelled Hermione.**

**Harry knew there was going to be trouble the second Hermione opened her mouth.**

**After hearing this Draco laughed then saw Harry and smiled.**

**"So there is someone. Oh but don't worry Potter, I won't say a word. Until I find out who it is." Draco sneered.**

**As soon as this was said Cedric Diggory walked around the wall from which he was standing behind (because he wanted to surprise Harry) and slugged Draco so hard in the side of the mouth, that he went flying backwards.**

**"And if you ever mess with my boyfriend again, I will punch you so hard that your grandchildren's grandchildren will feel it!" Yelled a very angry Cedric.**

**Draco was obviously scared because he mumbled something about telling his father then went running down the hall.**

**Cedric walked over to Harry to give him a hug when Harry pushed him away.**

**"Why did you tell him that we were dating? Now the entire school is going to know!" Yelled Harry.**

**Cedric stayed very calm and all was quiet for a few minutes. By this point Hermione felt very out of place so she decided to continue heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. As soon as she was out of ear shot Cedric said,**

**"Harry, I love you. And I don't care what other people have to say. I came out to my friends last night, and to my surprise they were perfectly fine. They said they understood. They know that I love you. Now you need to make a choice. Being gay is who I am, and last night I did a lot of thinking and I realized that there isn't anything that I can do that will make me want to change that. And I hoped that you felt the same way."**

**Harry was shocked to say the least. "You love, me?" He asked in pure astonishment at what his boyfriend had said.**

**"Of course I do. And I don't care what anyone has to say about it." Cedric said before pulling Harry into a kiss.**

**Harry pulled away and smiled, then frowned. ****"But what about the tournament? What about your reputation? Don't you care about any of that?" Asked a confused Harry.**

**"No. I don't. Because I have you. And you don't have to worry about Draco. He won't say anything because he knows I can hurt him." Cedric said.**

**"I think that we need to keep this a secret," Harry frowned when he saw Cedric frown back at him a little. "Just UNTIL the tournament is over and you graduate. Then, nobody can say anything. You will be old enough and nobody can say anything about us dating." Harry smiled.**

**"If you think so love, we will keep this a secret. But just until the tournament is over!" Cedric sighed. "Then when I graduate there will be no problems. But we should get going. Let me walk you to Herbology. We have that class together today, plus, I heard that Professor Sprout wanted to talk to me about something." Cedric whispered. **


End file.
